1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an air gap, a method for manufacturing the same, a memory cell having the same, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, parasitic capacitance between neighboring conductive structures exerts more influence on the performance of the semiconductor device.